1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant car seats and more particularly pertains to a new infant car seat for facilitating insertion of a child into the infant car seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant car seats is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows a portion of the device to pivot towards a door of a vehicle to facilitate insertion of a child into the device. Additionally, the device should include at least one drawer to allow articles to be stored in device during transport of the child.